Doughboys
by halolink109
Summary: Captured on the way home from school, no way out, more importantly, where am I? ONESHOT


I opened my eyes, he was there. Always there. Just watching me, like he expected me to run at the first chance I got. He was very, very right. Who wouldn't? He was maniacal, evil, cruel, and would jump at the chance to torture someone. His name was Johnny, but he insisted on me calling him Nny. He kidnapped me one day while I was walking back from school. Tasered me in the middle of a park. How this man doesn't get caught I will never understand. He picks people off in front of cops, makes a game out of seeing how far he can go without getting his ass thrown in jail for homicide, kills mass amounts of people over little things like the word 'wacky', and I'm sure many more horrendous things I haven't heard him go on and on about.

* * *

Today, a boy named Jeffery was dragged into the basement- dungeon? How many stories were there in this house anyways? I could be hundreds of feet deep for all I knew. I'm surprised he'd leave me alone long enough to go get another play mate. Jeffery was a scrawny boy; he was dragged in unconscious and started crying when he realized he wasn't home at his "mommy's" house. The man was 20-something for God's sake, I'm starting to see why Nny chose him. Jeffery has spent the last hour or so of his life sobbing and apologizing to Nny for calling him a little bitch. Nny didn't listen.I assume he got bored with Jeffery, or he noticed how annoyed I got, but either way he got rid of Jeffery. Tied him up by each arm and leg in a stretcher- I believe that was a medieval torture device- that pulled and pulled until you could hear a loud RIPPP throughout the house. Nny is starting to grow on me.

* * *

Nny spent the day with me, ranting on and on about how the people of the world were all idiots, except for me of course. I believe he's starting to have feelings for me, sane feelings- not ones of murder, but loving ones. I guess those aren't very sane either. There's something about his voice, something that can invoke fear in a person- even when there's nothing immediately frightening around, besides him- or calm down your worries- at least mine- of course, I have been known to be a bit… insane myself at times. But he is nice, if you get past the murderous serial killer exterior.

* * *

Hanna is a sweet little girl. Petite in stature, with big innocent eyes, blond hair that sweeps around her face like a frame, and a soft timid voice. I don't know why Nny chose her. His other victims have all had that worthless feel to them, like them being alive was a waste of the earth's resources, but Hanna seemed the opposite. She seems like the kind of girl who would be nice to everyone at school and grow up to be a vet. I would ask her what she did, but Nny cut out her throat.

* * *

Nny moved me into a different room today. I went from being tied up by my wrists in a room covered in blood and organs to a spacious room with a bed… and a wall with nails sticking out everywhere. It's nice, quiet, and you can't hear any screaming. He comes to visit me every hour or so, bringing me food when I ask and water whenever I run out and he stopped watching me sleep. If only he would show me around the house, then I could figure out how to escape.

* * *

I dreamt of leaving today. It was a dream of running as fast and as long as I could down a long hallway that twisted and turned. The walls were covered in blood and the path smelled of rust and dirt. When I made it to the top, the world was full of wreckage. People were killing each other and the city was on fire. I should have stayed with Nny.

* * *

The door was unlocked. The whole time I was stuck in there, the door was unlocked. I don't know if I was too stupid or too scared to try, but not once did I think to open that door. I waited until I knew Nny would be gone- he tended to give me more food before he went on a killing spree than he normally would. After half an hour of waiting after he came to visit me, I snuck out and started exploring. It took quite a bit, but I finally found my way out of the endless hallways into what seemed like a living room. It wasn't very pretty. The paint was chipped, and there was trash scattered across the old wood floor. The windows were boarded up and there was a lone couch off to one side of the room. There was also a door. Slowly, I walked over and wavering hand that could only come from experiencing the horrors I'd lived through in that house, I opened it. The first thing I saw was a dresser, with a broken mirror attached to it. Next, I saw two foam dolls. They were hideous. Horrendous. And they were staring at me, smiling with a look on their faces that made it seem like they were planning something evil. I started to back out of the room, when one of them talked. "Sarah? You're scared aren't you?" the one with 'Fuck' written on it said, "Nny's had you locked up for a long time, yes?" I looked at it shocked. Did the toy just talk?

"Y-yes," my voice wavered; I was losing it, that's the only explanation.

"Poor girl, Nny's put you through so much pain. I know how you can escape. You can always kill Nny, it'll be for the best," his smile grew as he started to WALK closer.

"Kill Nny! Selfish, D-Boy! Nny can't die, he must paint the wall, don't manipulate this girl. If she kills Nny, who will kill her and use her blood for the wall?" the other doll, the one with 'Z?' on it, yelled. I was scared, I'd seen some weird shit in this house, but this was too much. I ran out the door before the toys could get any closer, and I ran right into Nny.

* * *

I'm back in my old room. Nny doesn't trust me anymore. He watches me while I sleep again. But this is better than anywhere near the "doughboys". Nny told them off after he saw how upset I was and before locking me up again, he held me until I wasn't scared. He's sweet, sweeter than he lets on.

* * *

I've been good lately; I'm trying to gain his trust so he'll let me out again. I don't know how far I've gotten with that; Nny's good at hiding his feelings. I've also gotten more used to the smell of blood, I don't know if that's good or bad. It's also gotten to the point where I can sit through watching one of Nny's torture sessions without vomiting and I occasionally will, if the person deserves it, taunt the people on death's row. Most of them hate me and curse my name by the time Nny decides to put them out of their misery.

* * *

Nny let me help with one of his torture sessions today. I got to help kill a pretty girl named Ashley. She was a real fighter, didn't want to be cut open and played with. Blood feels warm after you hold a cool knife for a long time. I hope I made Nny and Mr. Eff, the toy with the 'Z?', proud.

* * *

Nny offered to let me go, I was in shock. After all this time being locked up, I'm free. I said no though. I want to help, I like murder, I like Nny, I want to paint the wall.

* * *

I went 'shopping' today. I found a nice couple who laughed when I walked by. They said I looked funny, so I took them home. I gave them the 'honeymoon suite', it had one big heart shaped bed made of organs to lie on, I think they liked it. I cut out the man's tongues, so he couldn't say otherwise and I think she just didn't want to. Later, I'll have more fun with them.

* * *

The girl, Alice, apologized. They never apologize and mean it, but I think she did. They have a baby at home, she said. She asked me to spare them. I don't know what to do. I know Nny wouldn't, but I'm not Nny. It hurts knowing that I'm not Nny, I want to be Nny, Nny kills more ruthlessly than me. I want to let them go, and suddenly, I want to go home.

* * *

I let Alice go, her husband was already dead by then. Something about this house is making me evil, and I have to find a way to get out. I have access to the town, Nny lets me leave by myself now. I don't know what to do though. If I'm not back in an hour every day, the doughboys make him come after me. And he'll find me if he tries. I'll have to kill him, and the doughboys.

* * *

Nny said he'd be gone for a bit, a few days tops. I think he wants to find people in different cities. By the time he comes back, I have to kill the doughboys. They're weaker when he's gone. Mr. Eff will be harder; he's more real, more evil. After him will be D-Boy.

* * *

Tonight will be the night. When they think I'm asleep. I have a butcher's knife ready, and a gun- even though those are a way to cheat. They'll die tonight, I'm sure of it. I'll be damned if they don't.

* * *

It's time. It's exactly 3 a.m. and it's time for the doughboys to die. I snuck out of my room and started creeping to Nny's, but stopped right in front of the door. Did I really want to kill them? They had made me want to kill but maybe deep down I always wanted to. I loved the feeling of having somebody's life in the palm of my hand. It was empowering and a sensation you can't get from anything else. I drew back. "They don't have to die, Nny will let me leave if I really want," I reassured myself in a whisper. I thought it was over, that I could just tip toe back to my room and forget everything happened, but then I heard a noise from behind me. It was a deep gurgling sound, that I'd come to know all too well. It was the sound a person made when their throat was sliced. I turned around slowly, expecting the worse. Expecting Nny to be there with a new victim, already dead, because he was too shocked by me to do anything fun with it. But I was wrong.

When I turned around I was a sight I didn't think I'd ever see. Moving, as quickly as any person could, were the doughboys, holding a dead Nny in their ex-foam arms. I knew I'd be next. I shot to the left as a sharp thin knife flew through the air at my head. "You killed Nny," was all I could manage before a stampede of arrows stormed at me and I was forced to take cover, losing my gun in the process.

"I killed Nny, not we. He was useless now anyways. Besides, didn't you want him dead? Didn't you want us all dead?" one of them asked. I'm not sure which one and I was too preoccupied to ask. I ducked behind the couch, and caught my breath. If I knew one thing, the doughboys- or boy- wouldn't just kill me, he'd wait until I made the first move. Like any good chess player, he was thoughtful like that. He already had a plan, and I'd have to shock him if I wanted to win. The one thing I knew not to do was go for the gun, he probably thinks I'm too scared to use the knife. Next, I couldn't just wait him out, he wouldn't come to me and he doesn't expect me to be brave enough to go for him. I'll have to strike when he thinks I'm trying to find a time to go to the gun and when his guard will be the lowest. Right now. I leaped up, and sprinted towards the doughboys, when I was 2 feet away; I jumped and stabbed one in its Styrofoam head. One more. I spun around quickly, assessing the room. But the other one was gone. I looked down, I had killed Mr. Eff. At least it was the one that wanted Nny dead, I assumed wanted Nny dead. I had to find D-Boy. I walked around the room, until I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A little pink bunny was nailed to the wall; its head wasn't anywhere to be seen. "He's outside," I heard behind me and spun around and there, staring back at me, was the bunny's head, floating in the air, "He's outside," it repeated.

"Who?" stupid question, I knew the answer. D-Boy had fled outside. Without stopping to listen to the bunny, I strutted to the door, and went to kill D-Boy.

The night air was cool in my skin. I walked out to the end of the yard and leaned onto the fence. Where are you D-Boy? I heard a laugh, quiet and in one of the bushes. D-Boy. "You can't kill me, Sarah, no matter how hard you try. I'll kill your just like I killed Johnny." He killed Johnny? Why would he kill Johnny? I thought he wanted Johnny to kill himself. I crept towards the bushes where I heard the laughter and was attacked by D-By jumping out of the bushes, stabbing me in the stomach. "Fuck!" I yelled, throwing the toy to the ground and stomping on him. I took the knife, and cut him up into as many pieces as I could and set him ablaze. I sat down; I had started to feel woozy from all the blood loss. It hurt, the wound. Maybe if I went to sleep it would stop hurting so much. Slowly, my eyes closed as a drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up in a cold, white room. The smell of alcohol and soap hung in the air. I was in a hospital. I slow, but even beeping boomed in the ears. I was alone. I rolled onto my side and felt a sharp, shooting pain run up and down my body. Why was I here? I closed my eyes and let the memories and cool air-conditioned air sweep over me. Nny. The killing. The doughboys. The memories came one by one, like looking at pictures of when you were younger and remembering what happened only after thinking about what you were seeing. I killed the doughboys, and now I was in the hospital because of a stab wound. "Hello, Miss Johnson. How are you feeling?" I looked up to see an attractive young doctor looking down at me. She was tall and had a slim figure with pretty brunette haired tied back in a ponytail.

"Ok," I said simply. She nodded, looked down at her clipboard and smiled.

"You were hurt badly. You were found and brought to the ER by one of your neighbors, if she hadn't found you, you'd probably be dead. Would you like to meet her?" I thought for a second and nodded yes, might as well thank the person. The doctor left and a few minutes later, Alice took her place in the doorway.

"Hi," she exclaimed, "How are you?"

I was shocked, but soon, I regained myself enough to reply. "You saved me, why? I tortured you, killed your husband, yet you save me." She was clearly baffled, it seemed like she truly didn't understand why I'd have to ask.

"You let me go, and because you did, I can see my kids grow up to become adults. You taught me to be grateful for life, you were a terrible person, but I feel like you didn't want to be."

I smiled, grateful that she had a kind heart and that I had let her go. We talked for a bit, she about her children and I about what had happened that led to that day. Soon, visiting time was over and she had to go back to her children. I thanked her once more and she left.

I never saw Alice again after that day. But she will always be my hero. The one person that made me change and realize what I had done to be accepted into a place where I should have wanted to escape sooner and I'll always be grateful for that. I hope that someday she will be able to forget the pain I put her through and that I will be able to accept what I'd done in Hell.


End file.
